A computing system, such as a cloud computing system, providing software based services to a customer, uses a network of one or more servers configured to execute various programs for delivering services to client computing devices. A system operator may receive hundreds of alerts daily, such as notifications that a hardware or software component in the cloud computing system requires a change or modification. To address the alerts in a timely and efficient manner, alerts can be triaged for dispositioning. Appropriate assignments need to be identified for dispositioning each alert, with consideration to both technical and security qualifications. Monitoring tools allow detection of health and status of network resources, and enable a variety of network maintenance functions.